


Amped Up

by Kasuchi



Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was supposed to be a routine stint.</i> Caroline Lassiter and Julian O'Hara get a lot more than they bargained for when an undercover op goes south too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amped Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [Porn Battle X](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html). Prompts: genderswap, superior officer, cowgirl.

* * *

When Julian O'Hara had first shown up at the SBPD precinct office, Caroline Lassiter - and yes, that was _Caroline_ and not any other variation thereof, thank you very much, no matter what Shannon Spencer said - had been...doubtful. After all, tall, lanky, and blond Julian preferred blueberry muffins and took cream in his coffee and wore bright colors under his sober blazers and seemed to always be smiling.

So when he made the key connection in a smuggling case, Caroline was grudgingly impressed. When he efficiently took down a perp in three quick strikes and clapped bracelets on the guy before the guy could blink, Caroline approved.

But it wasn't until he brought her coffee and it was exactly how she took it that Caroline finally accepted him as her partner.

**& &&**

It was supposed to be a routine stint. Infiltrate, observe, report. That was all.

Caroline was a clerk for the organization, Julian was hired muscle helping pack the crates full of drugs. And not just any drugs - the latest and greatest in illegal street fare. "Killer Bunny" was the newest item on the market, and it had grabbed underground attention like Twilight and the imaginations of legions of 12-year-old girls. And for good reason - it was a certified aphrodisiac.

Really, it was mostly an amphetamine (not too different from Ritalin) laced with testosterone. It made people horny, it kept people awake, and if it had stayed in the nightclubs it wouldn't have been a problem for homicide detectives.

Except then there had been three murders where the victims had tested positive for amphetamine usage and increased testosterone levels, and all of them had experienced sudden heart failure. All three were known to have used Killer Bunny recently, and all three had been more than happy to tell their friends about the experience and express how much they wanted more.

All three had received a tainted batch.

That was how narcotics and homicide's paths had crossed. And that was how Lassiter and O'Hara had ended up working for the common name in all of the dealers' stories: Jason Stutzman, a local low-level mobster with a reputation for (rather stereotypically) beautiful women and fast cars. He was also not known for being particularly bright.

Lassiter and O'Hara kept a low profile, doing their work as needed, and carefully logging information when they were sure no one was looking. At work, they avoided each other, not that it was hard. Warehouse workers very rarely came upstairs.

Then, O'Hara got caught and it all hit the fan.

**& &&**

Lassiter was feigning taking a smoke break to make a phone call to check in with Narcotics. It was entirely chance that she was out there, and it was luck alone that she caught three of Stutzman's goons dragging her partner into an otherwise empty warehouse building on the far side of the lot.

She swore and dialed in to dispatch. "This is Detective Caroline Lassiter, badge number 729. I've got a ten-double-oh at the Masucci Warehouse block. Send backup immediately. I repeat, send backup immediately!" Her phone chimed and when she checked the display she swore again - her cell barely had any signal. She nearly threw the phone onto the ground and stomped on it in frustration. She'd be lucky if dispatch recognized her number, and it would take a miracle for them to have heard her message. Her instincts kicked in and she snuck around the building, hand ghosting over the cuff of her boot where she'd hidden a .22 caliber pistol.

She hoped O'Hara was okay.

**& &&**

Julian, for his trouble, was tied to a chair in the middle of a large, open space in the middle of the warehouse.

"Who do you work for?" One of the goons asked, cracking his knuckles..

O'Hara didn't even blink. "Mr. Stutzman. I pack and load crates."

"Bullshit," another one said. His right eye sported a bruiselike birthmark, brown and faded. "I saw you sniffing around the warehouse today, and twice again last week."

O'Hara gritted his teeth and worked the rope around his hands silently.

Knuckles grinned. "Got nothing to add, huh? Well, maybe a beating will knock it out of you--!"

"I really don't think that will be necessary," came a smooth voice from above.

"Boss!" The three below turned to the catwalk fifteen feet up in the hair. Even Julian stopped trying to undo his bonds to look.

The figure above walked slowly down the stairs, heavy boots on the metal stairs making a dull _thwong_ noise that echoed in the empty building. A shiver ran down O'Hara's spine. "Yes," he said, face in shadow, arms clasped behind his back. "Let's do something else, instead." He pulled from his pocket a small vial of clear liquid, a pump and spritzer pointed right at Julian.

Julian, for his part, did his best to remain calm. His hands resumed working his bonds, trying to loosen the knot enough to pull himself free.

"This is my newest creation," he said, a smile evident in his voice. "It's like Killer Rabbit, only five times more potent. I call it the Energizer Bunny. I'd ask if you'd like to try it, but you don't have much choice in the matter.

O'Hara tried to take a deep breath, but Birthmark sucker-punched him, knocking all the air out of his lungs. As a fine mist landed on his face, he gasped for air, hands twisting uselessly in his bindings. He groaned and felt his heart rate start to elevate. Spots appeared before his eyes, and the room spun nauseatingly.

There was the faint but unmistakable sound of a helicopter swooping in and past. All of the people in the room froze for a long, tense moment as the whir of chopper blades crescendoed before fading away.

The mysterious man turned and glared at O'Hara, who valiantly tried to not tip over in the chair. "You," he growled, face the very definition of anger. "You called for help."

Birthmark and Knuckles traded a look. "Boss, he never had the chance."

Bossman looked from one to the other before settling his gaze on O'Hara. "Then he has a partner."

O'Hara blanched but tried to grimace in pain, not that that was hard to fake. "I told you. I work for Mr. Stutzman."

Bossman slapped him hard across the mouth. "If I were you, Detective O'Hara, I would drop the act." He rubbed his hand and adjusted a ring on a finger. He turned back to Knuckles. "Find his partner. Now. And lock them both in the back room."

**& &&**

The door opened a few moments after he came to, and a kicking and shrieking form was dumped unceremoniously next to him.

Lassiter pushed her dark, curly hair out of her eyes and spat. "You bastards aren't going to--"

They shut the door with a mighty clang, cutting her off. She fumed for a moment before turning to her partner.

O'Hara was breathing shallowly, his breaths ragged and loud. He was pale and shaking, and his hair was matted down and dark from sweat. Lassiter quickly undid the knots of the ropes restraining him. "O'Hara, are you okay?" She raised a hand to touch him and he flinched, scrambling away from her until his back hit the wall. The chair fell with a hard clatter against the tile floor.

"Don't--don't touch me!"

Something like hurt crossed her features for a split second before her expression turned blank. "What did they give you." It wasn't a question.

"Energizer Bunny," he breathed, looking at her with wide eyes. His pupils were dilated with lust, more black and green. "He said it was five times more potent than Killer Rabbit."

There came a loud rumble, loud enough to make the walls rattle.

She cast a worried glance at the door. "They must be torching the lab."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if you were producing an amphetamine-based aphrodisiac and you found out that the cops had been running a sting with you as the target, what would you do?"

"Point." He clenched his hands into white-knuckled fists in his shirt.

Caroline knelt next to him. He angled his body away from her, and she snapped, "Stop that! I'm your partner, damn it. Let me make sure you're okay." He stilled and nodded, hands still white-knuckled and shaking. She pressed two fingers against his neck and tried to count his pulse. It was erratic and fast, probably more than it should have been. She ran her eyes over his body, checking for wounds. She felt herself flush when she caught sight of his erection, and shifted her gaze to his knees instead.

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him for a rough, deep kiss. She moaned into his mouth, body reacting before her brain caught up to the situation. His hand reached up and palmed her breast, thumb dragging across her nipple. Her hand dragged down his chest, brushing against his straining fly.

He broke the kiss and pushed himself away, breathing hard and eyes wider than before. Lassiter felt thoroughly kissed and more than a little turned on. Distantly (but not nearly distantly enough) they heard another loud booming noise.

"I won't take advantage of you," he said, voice cracking on the last word.

She was quiet for a moment. Another boom sounded. "O'Hara."

"Caroline."

"What do you want?"

He replied before he could stop himself. "You."

She smirked, blue eyes narrowing mischievously. "Good answer." And then she stood and pulled off her shirt.

His jaw dropped, and his white-knuckled hands slackened their grip. He felt his erection grow harder, if that were even possible. She walked towards him, torso bare but for her bra. He could see with acute accuracy just how her hips moved when she walked. He was pretty sure he'd never forget that sight.

She straddled him and kissed him like he'd kissed her, rough and sloppy and slow. He responded with fervor, hands running up and down her back, her sides. He snapped the band of her bra, and she dragged nails across his abdomen, fingers underneath his untucked shirt.

He flipped them over, so that she was with her back against the floor and he was kneeling on top of her. With fumbling hands, he popped open the button of her fly and tugged down her zipper, then pulled her pants and panties to her knees. Meanwhile, she quickly undid his belt and pants, bringing his cock out through the flap of his boxers. She stroked him, thumb and forefinger making an "ok" gesture that wrapped around his shaft and pumped once, twice. Her palm rubbed across the head of his cock on the push back to the base.

He slapped her hand away and slipped a finger, then two inside of her, crooking and flexing them to test her readiness. She was wetter than he'd expected, and when he pulled his hands away, he told her as much. She rolled her eyes and braced her shoulders against the floor, lifting her hips off of the ground slightly. Another dull _boom_ sounded, and they could hear the faint hiss and crackle of fire.

He positioned his rigid cock at the entrance to her sex and then slid himself in with one long, slow stroke. She groaned loudly and tried to relax, adjusting to the feeling of the hard length of him inside of her. He paused and met her gaze. She raised an eyebrow and gripped his shoulders, nails cutting little half-moons into his skin. He pulled most of the way out of her and thrust into her, faster and harder that time. He repeated his actions until he was pumping himself in and out of her so hard that their hips snapped every time they met. She clenched her inner muscles around him tightly, and he came, hips stuttering erratically. He collapsed against her, breath ragged and hot against her sweat-damp skin.

He pulled himself out of her and reached into the folds of her sex, seeking out the sensitive nub of nerves, and teased it, rubbing circles around it until her body was arching off the floor. He rubbed faster and a little harder and she suddenly tensed and came, humming a high-pitched sigh as she rode the waves of her orgasm. He didn't stop rubbing her clit until the last of the convulsions had passed.

He sat up, back against the wall, and pulled her up so that she straddled him once more, then kissed her deeply, tongue tangling with hers. They stayed like that for some immeasurable amount of time when they heard a crashing noise.

She pulled away. "Did you hear that?"

"Probably the building collapsing." He placed an openmouthed kiss on her neck, teeth nipping slightly. Her head lolled to the side and she sighed.

Another great crash came, this one followed by the unmistakable sound of voices. They both froze, then met each other's gazes. They jumped apart and re-dressed themselves. Caroline pulled her pants back up and zipped them up. She snatched her shirt from where she'd discarded it and buttoned it up faster than she ever had before. She tied her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. Julian tucked his half-hard cock away and zipped himself up, then straightened his shirt.

They glanced at each other. Her mouth thinned into a line, and she flicked her eyes to the door. He nodded and looked away, heartbeat in his ears and still erratic.

"We're in here!" she shouted and pushed herself flat against the far wall, Julian followed suit.

**& &&**

They sat on the edge of the fire truck, taking in great gasps of oxygen as the former amphetamine lab's singed remains steamed. Julian had already received a low dosage of Nembutal and felt his heartrate slow to a moderate pace. It was still faster than his normal heartbeat, but it wasn't the terrifying gallop it had been earlier.

Julian pulled the mask away. "Thank you," he said simply, and took another deep breath.

She glanced at him, then away. "Don't. I'm your part--" Caroline's voice caught and she inhaled deeply to steady herself. "I didn't want to see you die like that."

"You really thought we were going to go like that?"

"You didn't?!"

He held up his hands. "No, I did, I just...you're usually the one with the solutions."

"Yeah, well, this time my solution was to fuck you senseless until we fainted from oxygen deprivation."

He laughed and scooted sideways until his head was pillowed on her shoulder. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Slowly, the reached her left hand out and took his hand in hers.

Around them, emergency lights flashed and radios squawked, but they were silent, the hiss of the oxygen tanks the only sound they made.

**Author's Note:**

>   1. Originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4424198#cmt4424198)
>   2. Cast of characters: Shannon Spencer, Bertha "Gussie" Guster, Caroline Lassiter, Julian O'Hara, Kieran Vick, Elizabeth "Buzz" McNabb, and Harriet Spencer. And, just for reference, Lassiter's former partner (with whom she was sleeping with in the pilot) was Lucas Barry. Shannon dated Gavin Lytar for almost a year, but he went to Africa to teach, and they broke up after the Miss Yin case came back with a vengeance and Miss Yang tied Gavin under the pier and Julian to the edge of the Santa Barbara clock tower. (I spent a great deal of time coming up with legitimate and appropriate names - either the opposite gender equivalent of the character's existing name, or something that was very close, as was the case with Gus(sie).)
>   3. Amphetamines are _not_ an illegal substance. They are, however, a controlled substance. Amphetamines trigger dopamine (which converts into norepinephrine) and seratonin in the brain, activating pleasure and focus centers - this is how Adderall treats those with ADHD. Testosterone, in turn, triggers lustful behaviors and feelings in the human body, in males and females alike. The Rabbit/Bunny line uses these two as the base of their chemical. Yeah. I did so much research for this. I bet Homeland Security thinks I'm going to set up a meth lab. *waves at big brother*
>   4. Caroline's badge number is Tim Omundson's birthday. Lassiter's actual badge has no discernible number on it.
>   5. Nembutal is a sedative used to calm down patients who have experienced an accidental amphetamine overdose.
> 



End file.
